


RWBY GH What if Scenarios in Canon

by DShadow101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, F/F, Grimm Hybrids, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadow101/pseuds/DShadow101
Summary: WARNINGSPOILERS FOR RWBY VOLUME 6-8, especially volume 8. SO PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.Hello! Welcome to some kind of spinoff to my main story RWBY Grimm Hybrids or RWBY GH for short. Basically these are the scenarios that I would happen if team RWBY are Grimm Hybrids like they are in the main story.Now these chapters won't be in any particular order, these situations are my own thoughts and versions of the what would've happen within the respective canon chapter if team RWBY were Grimm Hybrids.I HIGHLY recommend reading the first few chapters of the main story to grasp team RWBY appearance as full Grimm, but their human forms are fairly easy to imagine. Just picture them all with black ears, black sclera for their eyes, some fangs, animal parts such as ears, tails, and beast like feet. Also the bones jutting out of their arms and back portion of their feet.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Joanna Greenleaf/Robyn Hill/May Marigold/Fiona Thyme, Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 3





	RWBY GH What if Scenarios in Canon

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 8 CHAPTER 3. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> Once again, not a pro writer but I do my best.

Yang, Jaune, and Ren find themselves in a very sudden and unfortunate situation as a mysterious Hound grimm comes out of nowhere. It had already knocked Oscar unconscious without any effort, and was using the boy as a shield to protect itself. And what surprised the trio the most, that it seemed to be highly intelligent, managing to say No in such a menacing and low voice when they demanded it to give Oscar back.

Yang had a really bad feeling stirring inside of her, for being a Grimm hybrid she should’ve sensed one when the Hound would’ve attacked, but she couldn’t. Not only that, she can feel an immense dark aura from the hound as it started to walk away before it dropped Oscar to the ground.

It then screamed horribly as it produced a pair of wings from its shoulders, reminding Yang of her own horrid transformations as she, Jaune, and Ren were frozen in place as the hound grabbed Oscar in its mouth before it jumped up a building and took flight.

This finally managed to snap the trio from their trance, with Ren in a frantic tone quickly saying, “We need to get Oscar back now!”

“But how!?” Jaune asked in a panicked tone.

“I can shift and go after that thing.” Yang was quick to answer as she partially stripped off her jacket already preparing to chase the hound. The blonde then taps to her inner grimm, her eyes changing as she dropped on all fours, roaring as she shifted.

Skin breaking and replaced by jet black fur, bones jutting out from her spine and arms, hands turning to large paws, her entire body growing more muscle along with her horns elongating, tail and feet gaining more mass. Her skull elongated to her dragon form’s, her wings bursting out with a fleshy rip, and finally her grimm markings glowing brightly. Her clothes managed to expand in size thanks to the fabric being made of a special material that can stretch and match the wearer’s body.

It was also the same case with Ember Celica growing in size with her arms.

She was about to take off before she felt a weight on her back, Yang turning her head to see Ren with a stern expression.

“We won’t let you do this alone. Jaune you keep up on the ground, I’ll help conceal Yang and my presence with my Semblance in the air as we chase that thing.” Ren explained, Jaune nodding as he got on his motor, with Yang grunting before finally taking off with a powerful flap, Ren holding tight.

Then the chase begins, with Ren already using his Semblance to make his presence and Yang’s own invisible, with Jaune following with his motor on the ground.

“Yang, try and fire short burst of fire on its wings, but be careful not to hit Oscar after we damage its limbs. Once you manage that, swoop in and I’ll grab Oscar while you keep that hound distracted.” Ren quickly instructed, receiving a grunt of affirmation from the hybrid.

“Jaune, be prepared to catch me once we manage to free Oscar from that Grimm’s grasp.” Ren then tells his teammate through their communicator.

“Roger that.” Jaune reassured as he sped up forward nearing just behind the the hound carrying Oscar.

Yang then took careful breaths as she prepared her plasma blasts, while also keeping up with the hound. Ren was already tensing his body to jump after they managed to wound the hound just enough to make it let go of Oscar, while also keeping his Semblance active on himself and Yang.

Finally Yang fires two consecutive shots of blue flame blasts, both hitting the base of its wings. It cried out in pain, with accidentally losing its grip on Oscar. Yang quickly swooped down as Ren jumped up and grabbed Oscar, Jaune managing to speed ahead just in time for Ren to land safely on his feet on the back seat of the bike.

Yang then rammed her head hard against the hound as it was still disoriented from the sudden attacks, Yang quickly following with a more powerful stream of purple fire pushing the hound all the way crashing against an old building, destroying it and crumbling down on itself.

Jaune skids the bike to a stop with Ren jumping to the ground holding Oscar, with Yang landing on the ground, standing bipedal as the hound was quick to break way the rubble, growling at Yang, who quickly growled back.

The hound then charges, Yang roaring as she intercepted in the middle, the two Grimm clashing with claw swiping and biting, but Yang wouldn’t go down without a fight, especially after nearly losing Oscar earlier on to this new strange Grimm.

The hound manages to sneak in a strong claw swipe to Yang’s face, sending her tumbling to the right, but the dragon regains her footing as the hound then ran towards the Jaune and Ren who held Oscar.

Yang shoots herself towards it, ramming her head to its side, the two tumbling forward, trying to outdo the other as they rolled. Ultimately the hound managed to pin Yang down with its arms, before it bit down on Yang’s left shoulder, breaking through the black fur.

Yang roared in pain before she heard gunshots being fired at the hound, forcing it to let go to then target Ren who kept firing his pistols. The hound managed to avoid some of the shots, and just before it attacks Ren, Yang fires a column of blue fire once more to its side, sending it far from them.

The hound skid to stop as the fire ceased its blasting, but Yang wasn’t done. She charges at the hound, now punching it multiple times using Ember Celica as more damage, before she then grabbed the hound by its left leg, slamming it on the ground multiple times before twirling it over her head.

Yang then prepares an atomic blast this time as her hair and eyes glow a bright purple as she twirled the hound one more time, before it threw it forward, and unleashing a powerful atomic breath, hitting and pushing the hound for more than several feet away from them, crashing through building through building as Yang kept up the fire power.

She eventually ran out of fuel, dropping to her knees as she panted. Jaune stayed behind as Ren gave him Oscar so he can go check on his friend. Ren puts a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “You alright Yang?”

Yang shook her head a bit, before giving a short huff to reassure the boy. They then hear debris being knocked over, before they see the hound with its wings fully recovered in the air just hovering, seemingly staring at Yang, before it decided to fly away, abandoning its goal after failing to do so, and losing the match to Yang.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters in due time.


End file.
